


Not really sure how to feel about this

by k8tmate



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8tmate/pseuds/k8tmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry Mickey is so OC but I thought it would work better like that.</p><p>Any form of feedback would be appreciated xx</p></blockquote>





	Not really sure how to feel about this

Ian wakes up to the sound of Lip and Fiona fighting.

"I can't believe you won't go to college. You got a full ride!" Fiona yells and Ian presses his face in his pillow, hoping to drown out the sounds of them arguing.

 

"It's not your fucking choice!" Ian can pretty much recite the whole conversation he's heard it so much, almost everyday since Lip got they letter from MIT telling him he had gotten a full ride. That was two months ago.

 

Ian was thankful that Mickey had grown the balls and told him not to leave during Lip's graduation party because Ian knew Lip would use him leaving as his main excuse to not go to MIT Mickey hadn't actually told Ian he loved him yet but Ian let that go.

 

Instead Mickey showed up at the Gallaghers and practically dragged him into the van, before explaining everything about the marriage and ending with "Don't leave, I can't do this without you.". Ian had laughed softly before kissing Mickey and whispering. "I'm not going anywhere." With tears rolling down both their faces, but Mickey would never admit that, not even to Ian. Ian smiles when he thinks about how better his life is now with Mickey a permanent fixture in his life. Due to Terry's being in prison for at least the next 5 years Mickey has been able to let down his walls a bit more and treat Ian more like a boyfriend rather than a half price hooker.

 

"She's got to give up soon." Lip complains as he pulls Ian out of his thoughts.

 

"She has got a point you know."

 

"Not you too!" Lip said like he was shocked. Ian just laughed before starting to get change because he realised it was 10 o'clock and he had work in an hour. "You going to Mickey's tonight?" Lip asked as he laid down on Ian's bed.

 

"Probably. He's working a day shift today, Slevtlana is working a night shift and Mandy got a new boyfriend so we'll have the house to ourselves."

 

"I still don't like him." "I don't give a shit." Ian said after pulling his shirt over his head. "He's still my boyfriend."

 

Lip scoffed then shook his head and said "It's your funeral."

 

Ian glared at him as he left the room but quickly followed him, only just realizing how hungry he was. He kisses Liam's head as he walks past him and ruffles Carl's hair making him flip the bird to him. He hears his phone buzz hoping it was Mickey telling him to come over tonight.

 

 _MICK: Come about 5 2nite Lana leaves at 5.10_ _and I get in not long after_ Before he can reply his phone buzzes again.

 

 _MICK: and bring that good weed your bro makes and beer_ "Ian can you wash up?" "Sorry I'm at work, then I'm not home for dinner." Ian tells her before sitting down next to Lip and Debbie.

 

"Where you going?"

 

"A friends."

 

"Yeah, which friend?" "Just a friend." Ian told her trying to stop himself from blushing.

 

"Yeah 'just a friend' wouldn't have you blushing like that."

 

"Shut up." Fiona smirked as she sat down next to Carl.

 

"What time do you think you'll be home?"

 

"Late."

 

"Not too late you've got school in the morning. Because some people still go to school." She looked at Lip as she said the last sentence making Lip rolls his eyes.

 

\-------------------------------

 

"It's 20 to 5, I have to go." Ian tells Linda. "Can I buy a 6 pack?"

 

"You 21?" Linda answers back.

 

"No." Linda rolls her eyes at him.

 

"Yeah whatever."

 

"Thanks." Ian tells her as he takes a 6 pack out of the fridge and put some money on the counter. Ian knocked on the door of the Milkovich's.

 

"Hey Ian." Slevtlana said as she opened the door. She was wearing the smallest dress possible, like she always does for working at 'the spa'.

 

"Looking good." Slevtlana laughed as she put on her shoes.

 

She ended up getting an abortion as soon as Terry got locked away. The three of them all rounded up all their money together to pay for it. Mickey ended up telling Ian one night when he was high and drunk that he liked the idea of being a dad but he didn't want it to be with someone else. Ian wasn't sure if he was trying to say he didn't want to be with someone that wasn't him or he wanted to just have a kid with someone that wasn't Svetlana.

 

"I don't know why he doesn't get you to come over at the same time as him...alright, I'll probably see you in the next few days."

 

"Yeah, bye. Hope you have fun."

 

"Fuck off." She laughs as she leaves the house. Ian puts on a frozen pizza as he waits for Mickey. This was a common thing, most days Ian would go over make dinner, wait for Ian then after Mickey gets in about 5 hours later Svetlana would come home and Ian would leave not long after. Ian jumps when he hears the door slam and the sound of Mickey storming inside.

 

"Gallagher!"

 

"Yeah?" Ian answered not sure of what he had done to piss off Mickey.

 

"Are you fucking someone else?" Mickey yelled as he shoved Ian hard on the shoulder.

 

"Are you kidding?" Mickey grabbed Ian by the top of his shirt and slammed him into the closest wall.

 

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

 

"This is bull shit." 

 

The next thing he knew Mickey's fist collided with Ian's cheek bone shocking the both of them.

 

"Shit Ian I-" Mickey started before Ian moved away from him picking up his beer and weed.

 

"For the record Mick, I'm not fucking anyone else." Ian told him ss he walked out the house leaving Mickey staring at his back.

 

Ian sat on the porch of his house drinking his beer. He didn't really want to go inside, he knew Fiona and Lip would grill him until he tells them who punched him and why he's home so early. Lip probably will guess it was Mickey straight away and jump to conclusions and do something stupid. Ian hears the door open and feels someone sit next to him.

 

"You're home early." Fiona says looking out at the house in front of them.

 

"Yeah, we got in a fight."

 

"What about?" Fiona turns to look at Ian. "Shit. he hit you?"

 

"It was my fault, I provoked him." Ian lied easily.

 

"Yeah, you sound like every other person that boyfriend beats them. Next thing you know you're in a coma."

 

"Fuck off Fi. He doesn't beat me. Trust me its not a big deal." "

 

Well don't let Lip see it, you know what he's like." Fiona stands up and put her hand out for Ian. "You coming in?" Ian hears his phone buzz.

 

_MICK: come round? sorry_

 

_IAN: sure be there soon_

 

"No, I think I might go out." Ian tells her before taking her hand and pulling himself up.

 

"Okay, again not too late."

 

"Sure whatever." Ian yells over his shoulder as he walks away.

 

By the time Ian had gotten to Mickey's he still had no idea what he wanted to say to Mickey. He knocked softly on the door.

 

"It's open." He hears Mickey yell. Ian opens the door and walks in slowly. Mickey was sitting on the couch looking nervous.

 

"The pizza burnt."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah." Ian sat down awkwardly next to Mickey.

 

"Look, Gallagher. Sorry I hit you." Ian tried not to think about how hard it would of just been for Mickey to say something like that to him. Instead he just shrugged.

 

"I'm not mad about that." He said emotionlessly.

 

"What's wrong then?"

 

"Why would you even think I was cheating?"

 

"That Grandpa of yours was at the restaurant with some guy and started talking about you to me." Mickey stared at his hands in his lap.

 

"Mick, I need you to know something." Mickey kept starring at his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

 

"I'm not going to cheat on you. After everything we've been through to get here. I-I love you." Mickey's eyes grew wide after hearing say that and he looked up at Ian. "Please say it back." Ian whispered under his breath with a slight nervous laugh.

 

"You know I do." Mickey told him looking around the room.

 

"You've always known."

 

"Say it." Mickey pursed his lips and looked around the room.

 

"Look Ian. I ca-. I, I love you." Mickey choked out. Mickey thought it was worth it after seeing the smile on Ian's face even though he didn't a hundred percent understand why it made him so happy.

 

"I love you too." Mickey realized why it made him so happy.

 

"Yeah, dumbass I already knew." Ian laugh as he pulled Mickey into a short kiss.

 

"If we want this" Ian made an arm movements in between them. "to work, we need to talk about our shit." Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm serious, you can't go round punching me every time you have a problem."

 

"Ok sure, whatever Gallagher."

 

"Mickey come on, just tell me that."

 

"You sure are asking a lot tonight." Ian smiled and shrugged "Okay, we'll talk about shit more."

 

\---------------

 

3 hours later Svetlana got home from work.

 

"Mickey, Ian I'm home." She walked inside and saw Ian and Mickey passed out on the sofa.

 

They were shoulder to shoulder and their heads were resting on each other. It was so sweet it almost looked staged. She smiled slightly at the sight of her husband and his boyfriend asleep together and took out her cheap, crappy phone and took a quick photo. She decided she'll text it to Mandy and Ian later and use it as black mail for Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Mickey is so OC but I thought it would work better like that.
> 
> Any form of feedback would be appreciated xx


End file.
